


Friendly Neighbourhood Poltergeist

by Fronkie_oreo



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Eventual Smut, F/M, Ghost Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Major character death - Freeform, Paranormal, like idk a girl and ghost fall in love, themes of death, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fronkie_oreo/pseuds/Fronkie_oreo
Summary: Based on the song "Friendly Neighbourhood Poltergeist" by Rory Webley. Ariel just moved into a new house where she meets her new best friend, a hot dead guy in the attic.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Original Character(s), awsten knight/original female characters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Introduction

“Fucking bullshit,” I mumbled as I angrily pulled clothes from my closet. “Back on this shit once again.”

I’ve spent so much of my fucking life packing up and moving house, so this time shouldn’t have been much different and well, it wasn’t. I just hate it every time I have to do it. Hopefully, this will be the last time because dear mom finally had enough and called it quits with my dead who frequently hit the bottle and occasionally my mother.

I wanted to be happy for her, I did. My dad doesn’t deserve her but I just hate having to constantly pack up and move my life to the whim of my parents. Her friend from our original state had found us a nice, affordable house in a rustic town in Pennsylvania. She said it would be large enough for us and my mom just jumped at the offer. 

So now, two months into my senior year and I have to switch schools and hopefully find my place. Not, that I did that at my current school. 

When my closet contents were all on my bed I slammed my closet door shut and banged my head off of it, the cold door felt nice again my red hot skin. “Fuck!”

It’s not fair. Why couldn’t I just have been in a perfect nuclear family?

I pulled my head off of the door and looks at my bed which now has all of my clothes in a huge pile on it. Sighing, I open up my laptop and turns on the most guilt-tripping song I can think of in my moment of extreme angst, which was Stay Together for the Kids by Blink 182, and put it on full blast as I fold clothes and put them in the moving boxes. 

After half an hour of packing all of my clothes, I start on my possesions. I carefully wrap up the glass ones when my mom knocks on the door, I lower the volume on my music slightly. “Ariel, can we please talk?”

“What’s there to talk about?” I ask, knowing my mom couldn’t come in unless she broke the lock. “You could’ve have waited a few more months and now I get to spend my senior year with strangers, though I'm used to that.”

“Ariel, you know I’ve been saving up to buy my own house for years now, I’ll admit the timing isn’t perfect, but-”

“But, nothing, you made your bed. Don’t expect me to happily lie with you.” I reply hotly, throwing things loudly into the boxes. 

“Please, all I’m asking for is to make this just slightly easier for me.” 

“Oh yeah, because you’ve always made life so easy for me. Fuck off, I want to finish in peace.” I normally don’t swear at her like that but she doesn’t have the right but she sure does have the audacity. 

Before she could even say anything I turned the music back to max and kept going. I let myself fall into Morrisey’s words, So please please please let me, let me, let me, let me get what I want this time”. 

Not that I’m particularly popular at my current school I at least managed to make one friend, which is a lot better than some of the other schools I’ve endured. But now, I have to leave again. Maybe I’ll finally be able to stay and who knows, get a boyfriend. I could picture it now. 

He’ll be everything I could want, he’ll be a stable and loving guy. He’ll want to spend time with me, out on coffee shop dates, and he’ll make sure that I never leave him. God, I don’t even care what he looks like. I just want him. 

I look around my nearly empty room and figure I should start carrying my things down. After all, we have to get out of here before dad comes home and kills us all. I turn my music down and unlock my door. Out of the woodwork comes my mother. Her eyes are rimmed red and I feel a pang of guilt. No one likes seeing their mom cry. 

“You can paint your room whatever you want!” She exclaims before I can even open my mouth. I was taken aback. “Just, please, stop yelling at me.” 

I gape at her and flush a dark red. I knew that this couldn’t have been easy for her to leave dad and buy her own house. I look to the ceiling to avoid her eyes. “I’m not going t yell at you. Just carrying my things to the truck.” 

I felt like the biggest asshole when I heard a noise of relief come from her. I quickly turned back to my room and grabbed a box and started for the back door. Luckily, she doesn’t follow and I can do this undisturbed. Like a machine, I just carry my shit out until my room looks like it did when I moved in three months ago. 

I help my mom move a few things of hers, though not much is said and it’s rather awkward. Suddenly the small house has only dad’s belongings and mom stands in the doorway, keys in hand. She stares at the living room, I follow her eyes and see all the furniture. None of it is ours, I knew what she must be thinking. 

“Hey, we better hurry,” I say. I didn’t know why she was wasting time, it’s not as if we had any emotional attachment to the house. 

“Yeah, let’s go.”


	2. Chapter One

We made it to Pennsylvania in 10 hours. Mom seemed to have relaxed each state boarder we passed. Not that I could blame her, we were one state farther from the demon that was my dad. 

We finally made it to the small town of Bradley and the houses all screamed old. I’m pretty sure the one had a turret in it. Which kind of excited me, as I haven’t seen where we were moving to and I hoped I could have a Disney princess turret in my room. 

“Now, since this has been pretty rough on you, I want you to pick your room first.” My mom says, breaking the silence. 

“Thanks,” I say. I look at the GPS and I see that we’ll be there in 10 minutes. I look back out the window to survey my surroundings. There seems to just be woods and the random house. 

After what seems longer than ten minutes we pull into the driveway of the house. At first, it just looks like a house but my eyes go straight to the small turret on the right side. The house itself is a light blue with black trim. It has a wrap-around porch and huge bay windows that were covered with moth bitten curtains. The house dropped and was in obvious disarray. On the ride here mom said that it hadn’t be lived in for a while but I didn’t think she meant this long.

I unbuckled and got out of the car, my feet being drawn towards the stone steps that led to the porch. My mom hollered, “Check under the mat, there should be keys there.”

I bet down and lifted up the dirty and worn mat to show a set of silver keys. I picked them up and carefully opened the screen door, the door itself was also black. With the keys I unlocked and pushed the door open, the smell of house hit me and I took a step back. It wasn’t bad, it was just unpleasant. Nothing a little opening of the windows couldn’t fix. 

I braved the smell and went inside, the walls were white with red trim. It was an open space, to the side of me was an opening that led to a living room and the other side of me was a small space with three windows angled looking out. Away from that were the stairs. Of course, I just wanted to pick my bedroom so the rest of the downstairs can wait. 

I walked over to the stairs and looked up, the red trim continued as I walked up. When I made it up the stairs I saw all the doors to the rooms were closed. I walked to the nearest one and opened it, it was a small square room. Boring, I closed it and continued to look. The last door opened with a creak and there it was, it was probably the biggest room I’d seen so far. 

It was painted a deep red and had black trim. My eyes flew to the corner of the room where a black door was. I walked over to it and it opened. Inside was a small circular room with heavy drapes on the windows. I moved them to see the bright light of outside and my mom unloading the truck. 

I looked around and saw a bookshelf built on the wall with a ladder to reach up to it. Some books still remained. I can’t wait to check those out later. I walked out of the door and back into the original room. It was the biggest and had it’s own closet and, no fucking way, a bed with a canopy and curtains. This is so fucking sick. There was another door next to the closet and I opened it. There were stairs that led up. I was about to ascend when my mom’s voice rang out, calling me downstairs. 

I shut the door and walked away, feeling happy for the first time in 24 hours. I headed down the stairs and saw my mom. “I know which room is mine.”

“You seem happy.” It seemed like she was happy for the first time, in a long time too. 

“I am, listen, I’m sorry about last night.” I was bad at apologizing but if anyone deserved an apology it was my mom. 

“Hey, listen I understand. This is the last move I promise. Let’s just hurry up and get all of our stuff in here.” She said, turning around. I quickly moved forward and hugged her from behind. 

“I love you, mom,” I said into her back. 

“I love you too.” 

And with that, we walked back outside to start carrying in things. 

-x- 

“So, we’re getting new mattresses soon because we can’t make 20-year-old mattresses work for us,” she said as we sat at the kitchen table. We were currently drawing up a list of things that we needed. 

Somehow, luck was on our side that the house came mostly furnished, it seemed like the last people to live here just up and left without taking too many items. Hell, my room still had some clothes in the closet and a sick pair of Doc Martins that I have full intention of keeping, even if they aren’t my size. 

“What about new shower curtains?” I suggest. 

“Yes, we do need those.” She said, adding it to the list. “But for tonight we’ll just have to make do with these old beds and just-” 

There was a knock on the door and my mom nodded. “That would be either the pizza man or Tammy.” 

Tammy was my mom’s old friend who was able to help her buy this house, she will also be helping buy other things for us until we’re settled in properly. I love the woman dearly and I do miss her so much, so as hungry as I am I do hope it’s her. 

I hear my mom laugh loudly and then I hear Tammy laugh. I jump out of my seat and head to see them. Tammy is holding a pizza and a bottle of vodka with a bow around it. “Hello, ladies.” 

“Hey, Aunt Tammy,” I say, giving her a hug. 

“Now, I know you two have been working hard today and you’ve both had a long trip. How about we settle into the night with this?” She says as she shakes the bottle of vodka. 

“Fine by me, let’s hurry in before it gets too cold.” She said. Tammy was kind enough to get the utilities set up for us a week in advance, so we wouldn’t have to worry about it. So the heat was on, which is good because it’s freezing out, here in Pennsylvania in September. 

I catch up with her while we all drink. My moms usually cool with my drinking but only with her. She doesn’t want me to end up too much like my dad, but hey could you blame the poor woman. After a while, I start to feel the buzz and excused myself up to bed. 

I stumbled up the stairs and went back to my new room, holding onto the wall as I went. Tomorrow me was going to be pissed that I drank that much. Once I was in my room I turned the light on and winced. I moved my one comforter over the old bed and my other on the end so that I could grab it when I do go to bed. I sat down and padded bench at the end of my bed. I quickly undressed and threw on an oversized Misfits t-shirt and crawled up to the top of my bed, dragging along my other comforter. 

“Fuck, I forgot the light.” I groaned out to the empty air. My body felt so heavy now that I was down that I couldn’t be bothered to get up and turn it off. 

My light turned off. “What the fuck?”


	3. Chapter Two

I woke up under a blanket freezing. My brain thumped in my skull and I felt like throwing up. Ugh, god this is hell. The push the warm blanket off of me and press my feet down on the cold floor and I hiss. This is terrible, why did I have to drink so much? I drag my heavy body off the bed and head to the bathroom. 

I turn the water on and strip, a nice warm shower should make me feel a little better. Thankfully, yesterday we unpacked everything for the bathroom and so I was able to not have to run downstairs to grab stuff. 

I shower as quickly as I can and head back to my room in a towel. It was so much warmer in the hallway and bathroom than it is in my room. I slip back into my room and it’s considerably warmer. That’s weird but I brush it off. I hurry up and get dressed in some jeans and a hoodie. I planned on finally exploring the attic. 

I opened up the door and looked for a light, I didn’t see anything on the walls so I used my phone flashlight to walk up the stairs. If I thought they left the few things downstairs I stand corrected. The attic was filled with boxes on boxes on furniture. I see a small light switch and flick it on, the lights flicker and turn on. The attic was illuminated and I put my phone away. I open up one of the boxes and see just a pile of clothing, I move it and open the box below it, it also held clothing. I picked up what appeared to be a black shirt, it was an old shirt for some band called Post Season. I dig through and find a bunch of band shirts, some from bands I know and some bands I don’t. 

I dig through other boxes and find sweaters and hoodies. I knew it was weird but I liked them all, they were all so much bigger than me but fuck if that was going to stop me from washing and wearing them. I found a box of jeans and yeah, my suspicions that these were a guy’s old clothing was confirmed. 

I went through a few more boxes and found books and movies and tons of CDs. Whoever this guy was he had good taste. I bring a few boxes down to my room to dig through to keep when I get finished with the attic. Some of the boxes had some different decor for the house, I moved them downstairs to my room too for my mother to look at. 

I suddenly got a chill down my spine when I stopped to look at a leather-bound book, it appeared to be a diary. “Hey, that’s personal.”

The words belonged to a male voice behind me. I froze where I was, the cold feeling I had seemed to have paralyzed me to the spot. I let the book fall out of my hands and clatter onto the ground. 

“Wait, you heard me?!” The guy’s voice came even closer from behind me. “Can you see me too?” 

I slowly turned around, scared half to death. I stared at the feet of this guy, he was wearing mismatched socks and black skinny jeans. His words startled me the most. Of course, I was able to see him. He’s some random guy in my fucking attic. 

“Uh, yeah I can see you?” I questioned. 

“How do you know, you’re not even looking at me?” The guy laughed and I guess that if he as going to hurt me he would’ve done it by now so. I drag my eyes but to meet his face and yeah, wow, okay. 

He could murder me any day. He was way taller than me, I was only 5’0 after all. He had purple hair and two mismatched eyes, just like his socks. He had a goofy smile on his face and he was wearing a large sweater that hurt my eyes to look at. “Hey, I’m Awsten.” 

He held his hand out and I hesitantly took it. He felt freezing and I retracted my hand after a second. “So you can really actually see me and you can touch me!” 

“Yeah?” I asked, still confused as to what he was going on about. 

“Well, because I’m dead.” He said so casually I almost laughed. I shook my head at him and narrowed my eyes. 

“How did you get into my house?” I asked, finally putting my attention on something that mattered. 

“I just told you, I’m dead.” He shrugged. “I didn’t think my first meeting with someone would result in this.” 

“Dude, you just expect me to believe that you’re dead?” I questioned. 

“Yeah, I can prove it if you’d like.” He crossed his arms and smiled down at me. 

“Yeah, why don’t you do that?” I mirrored him and leaned against a stack of boxes.

He held his hands up and suddenly I was alone. “Awsten?” 

“I am giving you the proof you wanted.” He laughed, sounding like he didn’t move at all. Suddenly I was freezing cold and pressed against the boxes. Just as quickly it was gone and Awsten was a few feet away from me. He had a lazy smile on his face. 

“Okay, you’ve convinced me,” I said. I can’t believe there is an actual ghost in my presence. Or that they even exist at all. “So, uh, what now?”

“We become best friends of course!” He laughs. “And you don’t throw any of my stuff out.” 

“I was going to keep most of it.” I laugh, still in shock of what was going on. 

“Oh, I saw.” He laughs. “It’s quite flattering to know that I have so much stuff. That can last…”  
He trails off and looks up at me. “What year is it?” 

“It’s 2019,” I answer and watch him look shocked. “September.”

“Oh man, it’s been years.” He says, more to himself than to me. “Anyways, I didn’t catch your name.”

“Oh! Yeah, I’m Ariel.” I said, even colder than I was before. “Do, you, like, want to go down to my room?”

“You mean my room?” He asks, eyebrow raised. 

“Nope, pretty sure it’s my room.” I joke back. 

“Whoever is there first.” He said before smiling like the Cheshire cat and disappearing completely. 

“Cheater,” I say, rolling my eyes before heading downstairs to enter a new stage of my weird life.


End file.
